Human beings have been decorating our homes since we lived in rock caves and hide tents. As shelters transitioned from communal to individual or family-unit based, further decoration and personalization became possible. Most such decorations and personalizations were then created and utilized by individuals, as the vast commercial markets of today and the excess resources necessary to acquire such items through commerce did not then generally exist. In more recent times, with the commercialization of cultural holidays and home décor, ornaments, streamers, decorations, artwork, ribbons, and other associated accoutrements have grown in commercial availability and variety.
However, because today's mass-commerce is based on producing and selling large numbers of copies of each item, the personalization and uniqueness of home decorations and ornamentation has dwindled. Furthermore, many small personal mementos languish in drawers, boxes, or other out-of-sight storage locations since there exist few, if any, convenient ways to display such items. What is needed are customizable ornaments that can display these personal mementos, thereby allowing each person to customize and personalize their home décor and decorations.